Generally, an automobile accident causes damage or human life. Procedures and costs to determine the cause of the accident, and to deal with the aftermath, may become complicated.
For example, the procedures and the costs may be difficult to determine because no eye witness exists or all drivers and passengers have passed away after the accident.
To solve the above-described issues, on a telematics device in a vehicle, an emergency handling apparatus capable of detecting an automobile accident and automatically connecting to a call emergency center has been installed.
However, since it occasionally occurs that the telematics device is reset by detecting the automobile accident, the emergency handing apparatus cannot properly operate. Accordingly, it is a problem that the procedures to determine the cause of the accident, and to deal with the aftermath, may not address.